percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Corey Summers- Chapter Six: Harvard Doesn't Have This Many Monsters
Chiron gave the questers money to take a bus from long island to New Haven. It took a little over an hour to get there. Corey, Jimmy, and Amy decided the best place to look was most likely the libary. They walked up to the librarian and asked her where the Greek Mythology section was. "Visiting older siblings, eh? Do your parents know your here?" she asked in a dissaproving tone. Jimmy snapped his fingers, and a strange wind flowed through the building, "These are not the droids you're looking for. Sorry guys, always wanted to say that. But anyway, you should remember us, were're students here. We're in such an advanced stage because were're geniuses. More specifically, do you have anything on The Blessing of Artemis?" "Artemis. Back right, mythology section, ''The Complete Guide to Greek Mythology." ''she said in a daze. They started walking where she had specified, and Corey asked Jimmy, "What did you do there?" "I manipulated the Mist. Chiron's told you about the Mist, right?" said Jimmy "Yes." Corey replied truthfully. They found the book, a huge novel, with a layer of dust on it, like nobody had the time to read a gajilion page novel anymore. "Thank the gods for glossary's." Corey thought. Because of it, they were able to quickly locate the right page. The section on the Bleesing of Artemis was very brief, saying,"Ancient obscure rightings tell us that the Blessing of Artemis gave the reciever the ablility to succsessfully kill the next animal he or she fought. The Blessing could only be obtained by-" the text stopped there as the rest of the page was torn out. "Can only be obtained how?" Corey said in a frustrated tone of voice. "Wait a second, theres a trail of paper leading away from the aisle." noticed Amy. The trio followed the trail, which was unreasonably long, given the amount of paper missing from the book. They followed it outside the building and it lead them into another building. The trail finally stopped, and they realized they were outside the President's office. They opened the unlocked door, and steped inside. Inside, was a strange scene. First off, the office was magic. It was bigger on the inside, so huge they could not see where it ended. Instead of looking like an office, it looked like the Serengheti, greatly confusing the trio. Sitting on their knees about twenty feet away were three odd creatures: they looked like gazzels, except they had boar tusks and extremely long horns ticking from their heads at 90 degree angles. They all wore nametags around their necks, one said, "President of the University," the second,"Dean of Admissions," and the third, "Chairman of the Board." And, to put the cheery on top of the monster sundae, they were the size of mooses. The creatures let out a strange sound and got to their feet. Corey drew his bow and shot one through the skull, killing it. Amy Underworld-Traveled behind them and stapped one with her Stygian Iron sword. Jimmy, as a son of Hercules was stronger than Corey realized. He grabbed The Chariman of the Board by the horn and bent it in half. Then, he proceeded to bash its skull in, killing the beast. "I feel like we need a Staples' Easy Button right now." said Corey. He had yet to learn that you should ''never ''say anything like that during a quest. Out of the corner of his eye, Corey noticed a herd of Eales barreling across the Serengheti towards them. "Uh, guys." he said. The demigods quickly assessed the situation. Corey fired his bow again and again, killing many of the beasts. Amy transported to the back of the herd and jumped on back on one of them, riding it like a horse. She used her mount to stap multiple Eales, some with her sword, some with the beasts sharp horns. However, he success was short-lived. The beast she was riding turned its horns towards her and clothslined her, knocking her to the ground and unconscious. Once the beasts reached him, Jimmy grabbed the lead one's horn and bent it in half. The amimal screached in pain and started to buck like a rodeo bull. Its wild flailing caused many of the Eales to run into it. Even more tripped over the monster pile-up. None of the creatures made it out unscathed from the mass of flailing limbs and sharp horns. A smile crept into Jimmy's face. It was immediatley removed by a horn to his face. He was knocked unconscious, leaving only Corey to face the herd. Corey managed to avoid getting trampled, clothslined, and stapped on the herd's first pass. The creatures had to continue running for about 50 yards before they could turn around, as they were not agile. This time, they were rushing towards him as a unit, using their horns to prevent him from slipping through them. They advanced forward as on line, so he could not go to the side. Corey realized he going to die. But, if that was going to happen, he was goung down fighting. Corey continued to fire at the Eales, killing many. Sadly, their numbers were to great. They were nearly upon Corey, and he had no way of escaping. Just then, there was a blinding flash, and all of the Yale faculty was turned to dust. Standing in front of Corey was a guy, about nineteen, with a smile as bright as the sun. "Apollo, thanks." said Corey, surprised to see his uncle. "No problem. I would hate to see my sister's first kid killed so quickly. Also, your mom sent me to talk to you. She can't directly interfere with your quest right now. But she told me the way torecieve her Blessing was to prove your skill at hunting and using long-ranged projectiles. She can't just bestow it upon whoever she wants whenever she wants. That would defeat the purpose. She said go to Louisvill, Kentucky. You path will become clear from there." with that, the sun god teleported away, leaving Corey standing in an office/Sarengheti with two unconscious friends and a whole lot of unanswerwd questions. Corey Summers- Chapter Seven: Southern State of Mind Category:Corey Summers Category:Chapter Page